In the Beginning
God creates the heavens The following narratives are compiled from the Hebrew and Greek Scriptures, of the Bible, in a loosely chronological order. In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God'1'. This one was in the beginning with God. All things came into existence through him, and apart from him not even one thing came into existence. What has come into existence by means of him was life, and the life was the light of men. And the light is shining in the darkness, but the darkness has not overpowered it. (John 1:1-5) He Christ is the image of the invisible God, the firstborn of all creation; because by means of him all other things were created in the heavens and on the earth, the things visible and the things invisible, whether they are thrones or lordships or governments or authorities. All other things have been created through him and for him. Also, he is before all other things, and by means of him all other things were made to exist, and he is the head of the body, the congregation. (Colossians 1:15-18a) Jehovah produced me as the beginning of his way, The earliest of his achievements of long ago. From ancient times I was installed, From the start, from times earlier than the earth. When there were no deep waters, I was brought forth, When there were no springs overflowing with water. Before the mountains were set in place, Before the hills, I was brought forth, When he had not yet made the earth and its fields Or the first clods of earth’s soil. When he prepared the heavens, I was there; (Proverbs 8:22-27a) In the beginning God created the heavens'2' and the earth. (Genesis 1:1) By the word of Jehovah the heavens were made, And by the spirit of his mouth everything in them. (Psalms 33:6) He is the Maker of the earth by his power, The One who established the productive land by his wisdom And who stretched out the heavens by his understanding. (Jeremiah 10:12) Jehovah founded the earth in wisdom. He solidly established the heavens in discernment. (Proverbs 3:19) Jehovah has firmly established his throne in the heavens; And his kingship rules over everything. (Psalms 103:19) This is what Jehovah says: “The heavens are my throne, and the earth is my footstool. Where, then, is the house that you could build for me, And where is my resting-place?” “My own hand has made all these things, And this is how they all came to be,” declares Jehovah. (Isaiah 66:1-2a) :Footnotes :'1' Or "was divine" NWT :'2' ''heaven is singular in KJV and WEB Gravitational singularity In Big Bang cosmology, the universe developed over time from a gravitational singularity. This singularity is thought to be the very instant by which the universe began rapidly expanding. As of 2013, this expansion is estimated to have begun 13.798 ± 0.037 billion years ago.Planck collaboration. Astronomy & Astrophysics, Planck 2013 results. XVI. Cosmological parameters, 2013. arxiv=1303.5076, bibcode = 2013arXiv1303.5076P '' Christian meditation '' * Could God have been at the very source of this gravitational singularity by which the universe spawned? See also * Creative day 2 * Creative day 3 * Creative day 4 * Creative day 5 * Creative day 6 References Bi